


The Magic Spills Out

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Asylum, Fanart, Other, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin in an Asylum for Sorcerers. He uses the last bit of strength to turn his fellow sorcerers into butterflies so they can escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Spills Out




End file.
